hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Velasca
Velasca, the self-titled Goddess of Chaos and the former Queen of the Telaquire Amazons is a character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She is the adopted daughter of the deceased Queen of the Telaquire Amazon tribe, Melosa. Velasca became Queen temporarily, when she defeated and killed Melosa in what was ruled as 'fair combat'. When Xena was killed in "Destiny", Gabrielle decided to return to the Amazons and take her rightful place as Queen, much to the dismay of Velasca. She and Xena (in Gabrielle's body) fight for possession of Ambrosia, known to mortals as the "nectar of the gods" for its ability to turn mortals into gods if consumed. Xena wins and Velasca is presumed dead. It is later discovered that she managed to eat a piece of Ambrosia while she was near death, which turned her into a goddess. She becomes hell bent on killing Gabrielle for stealing her royalty, and Ephiny, whom she disliked as a mortal. To defeat Velasca, Xena strikes a deal with Callisto, who is an immortal herself. Callisto gets her hands on Ambrosia and becomes a goddess so that she can fight Velasca on even footing. While they're distracted fighting one another, Xena cuts the bridge they're standing on, plunging both of them into a river of lava, where they are imprisoned. She was played by Melinda Clarke. Story Meeting Gabrielle and Reluctancy The Amazon Velasca was raised as the adopted daughter of the Amazon Queen Melosa. At one point in time, Velasca challenged Melosa to a duel for the role as Amazon Queen. Velasca lost and left the tribe to become a rogue warrior. Later, she returns and challenges Melosa again, this time winning. What she does not know is that Melosa's sister Terreis had previously died and had given her Rite of Caste to Gabrielle before death. Since Velasca did not possess Melosa's Right of Caste, that Gabrielle was actually the next in line to rule. in "The Quest"]] When the Amazons discover that Xena has died, they come to Gabrielle and offer to give Xena's body a traditional Amazon burial as she was an Amazon in spirit. Ephiny, one of the tribe's most trusted members, then asks Gabrielle to return to the Amazon village to take her position as their queen. Before the official ceremony, Velasca speaks to Gabrielle and tries to convince her that she was not raised an Amazon and thus would not be happy leading them. She offers the opportunity for Gabrielle to pass the ceremonial mask of their tribe's queen to her when Gabrielle is offered the mask before the entire tribe. Gabrielle tells Velasca that she would think about it. During the ceremony when Gabrielle is handed the mask, Velasca steps forward to receive it. Instead, Gabrielle begins to pull the mask forward to place it on her head. Enraged, Velasca throws her blade at the mask, causing it to stick to a post. Velasca then stands before the tribe and denounces Gabrielle as she is not Amazon born and has no real hold to the right to be queen. Gabrielle silences her and offers Velasca's blade back and puts the mask on, showing that she holds no ill will toward Velasca but that she intends to fulfill her promise to Terreis. Death and Rebirth as a Goddess Later, when Velasca discovers that the thief Autolycus is attempting to steal Xena's body in order to revive it with ambrosia, Velasca battles the spirit of Xena in both Autolycus' and Gabrielle's bodies in order to steal the Ambrosia for herself to become a goddess. During the battle, Velasca falls on a row of spikes and is mortally wounded. Thinking her near dead, Gabrielle, Autolycus and the now revived Xena leave her to die. What they don't see is that a piece of Ambrosia fell to Velasca's side. Returning to the village just after Gabrielle is officially crowned as the Amazon Queen, Velasca, bloody and bruised holds up the piece of Ambrosia and proceeds to eat it before everyone's eyes and is quickly transformed into a goddess. She unleashes her new powers against her former Amazon tribe for protecting Gabrielle, but discovers that she is still weak from the severity of her rapidly healed injuries and the intense effort of using her powers for the first time. The Amazons and Xena take this opportunity to retreat and get their bearings. Resting for a moment, Velasca travels to a temple honoring the goddess Artemis, who is the chief Amazon goddess, and destroys it. Eternal Imprisonment Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle ask the now immortal Callisto for help against Velasca. Callisto reluctantly agrees and the three attack Velasca but it proves to be no small task as Velasca's new powers continue to grow. Xena tells Gabrielle to give Callisto the last remaining piece of Ambrosia so that the immortal can gain enough power to challenge Velasca. During Velasca and Callisto's battle, Xena cuts the rope bridge they are on and the two of them fall into an enormous lava river. Velasca's status after this event is unclear, though it is presumed that she remains trapped within the lava flow. As a goddess, Velasca manifests the basic Powers and Abilities of an Olympian god, she proclaimed herself the goddess of chaos, but she did not show any outstanding ability, she manifests, immortality, super strength, high resistance, intensified senses, shoot lightning, she become as tornado, become invisible to the human senses and telekinesis. Different to Callisto, Velasca did not have the time to explore his other powers. ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x13-TheQuest_0590.jpg ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x13-TheQuest_0605.jpg ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x13-TheQuest_1166.jpg Velasca.jpg Velascawithambrosia.jpg become a goddess.png|velasca become a goddess Velasca5.jpg become a goddess..png|velasca become a goddess. become a goddess. velasca.png become a goddess. velasca-.png|Velasca Velasca and Callisto.jpg|velasca vs callisto ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x14-ANecessaryEvil_3027.jpg|Velasca as tornado ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x14-ANecessaryEvil_3622.jpg ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x14-ANecessaryEvil_3641.jpg Velasca.gif Velasca (2).gif Velasca (3).gif Velasca (4).gif Velasca (5).gif Velasca (6).gif Velasca (7).gif Velasca (8).gif Velasca (9).gif Velasca (10).gif Velasca (11).gif Velasca (12).gif Velasca (13).gif Velasca (14).gif Velasca (15).gif Velasca (16).gif Velasca (17).gif Velasca (18).gif Callisto and Velasca 2.gif Callisto and Velasca 3.gif Callisto and Velasca 4.gif Callisto and Velasca 5.gif Callisto and Velasca 6.gif Callisto and Velasca 7.gif Callisto and Velasca 8.gif Callisto and Velasca 9.gif Callisto and Velasca 10.gif Videos Background Information Behind the Scenes *Although Velasca only appeared in two episodes, she proved very popular amongst fans and had a toy figure (Velasca from "The Quest" with Tribal Mask and Ambrosia Cave) created and even a role in the Xena: Warrior Princess video game for the Nintendo 64, The Talisman of Fate. Mythology * Valasca is a woman mentioned in the History of Bohemia by Aeneas Silvius. She was also called Vlasta and was a supporter of the mythical Bohemian Princess Libuše. Trivia *Velasca was the first character to undergo apotheosis (become a full god) on-screen. *There are some contradictions surrounding Velasca's fate: **Charon mentions in "You Are There" that Xena "sent" Velasca to him, which could mean two things: that she perished in the lava pit, or she briefly died in the Hall of Ambrosia and somehow consumed a tiny amount of ambrosia to resurrect before eating more to become a god. While the latter theory is highly unlikely, the former is a little more acceptable. **If Velasca survived, the question arises as to why she wasn't freed when Hope unleashed Callisto. This was probably intentional on Hope's part: Callisto's personal vendettas made her easier to control than Velasca's more generalized misanthropy and misotheism. Appearances Category:Amazons Category:Queens Category:Telaquire Amazons Category:Amazon Queens Category:Mortals Category:XWP villains Category:Gods Category:XWP Season 2 characters Category:Female